Glossary
Glossary is where players can check the meaning of 29 terms/words used in game. The glossary, however, is outdated as many terms from new Mystery Series were not included. To access it in-game go to: "Menu" > "Journal" > "Glossary" (at the bottom of the Journal's page). __TOC__ List Astronomy: "A field of natural science, which is deeply-related to Astrology that forecasts the future based on the positions of stars." Carbuncle: "A common magical creature, which looks cute with fluffy fur. Generally it is white in color." Chimera: "A dignified creature that consists of various animals and their body parts. Be careful, it's fierce and brute." Claude Molders: "The legendary master of the art of magic." Dragons: "Ancient people believed that it was an ancestor of a wizard. Dragons represent the seven deadly sins. Allegedly they have died out." Dark Magic: "A magic that is used for curse spells. One of magic spells that is banned by the Ministry of Magical Justice." Familiar: "An animal or a magical creature. Magicians are allowed to use them by contract." Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy: "An academic institution established by the Three Mages, who were ordered by the First King to train new wizards. The academy is said to be the most competitive to get enrolled. The headmaster is Randolph, the great wizard. Students, who have potentials to be wizards, are selected from applicants and receive 'provisional' Acceptance Letters to the academy. Within 13 days of trial period, the Scale of Judgement determines if each student is eligible to attend the academy. About 1,000 students in their teens to 20's are attending at this boarding academy." Grimoire: "A book written about magic. There seems to be a certain special Grimoire in the academy…" Magic incantation: "The use of words as a magic spell; those words can be shorten by skilled wizards with greater magical powers. The basic incantation is known as the magic formula, which has more than 1,000 kinds of incantation; singing - an incantation song - is one of them." Recovery spell: "A magic spell, which enables you to recover your well-being. The spell consists of the following elements: wind, water, wood, and light." Serge Durandal: "A prominent wizard, who used to enroll in the academy and is still missing." Talisman: "A lucky charm on which magic spell is applied. You can give it to the one you want to protect." The Acceptance Letter: "A notification letter of admission to the academy, which is under a special magic spell, and guides students to the academy." The East Forest: "An ocean of foliage under a powerful spell, which confuses the people who enter there." The Four Elements: "Earth, water, air and fire, which are said to be mixed together to form the creation of the world. The Minor Arcana tarot cards incorporate these four elements." The Kingdom of Gedonelune: "The magic kingdom founded by the First King 2,000 years ago, who was led by the Dragon of Time. Gedonelune has a warm climate, is rich with nature, and has plenty of raw materials for magic. The kingdom has produced most numbers of great wizards among all other kingdoms." The headmaster's room: "An office room for the headmaster. It is said that a female ghost appears there at night." The Library: "Containing a huge collection of books; the chances of meeting Elias here are high." The Light of Apollo: "A gem stone which can stop raining. It is traded at a high price in areas where floods often occur." The Mirror of Procle: "A mirror which projects faraway views." The Northern Forest Valley: "A calm beautiful forest unlike the East Forest." The Persona Mirror: "A magical mirror made by Elias' father, Walter Goldstein, which reflects your true self." The Scale of Judgment: "A magic scale, which determines if 'provisional' students are eligible to attend the academy." The Three Mages: "The masters of the art of magic, who agreed to carry out the First King's request to protect the Dragon of Time." The Tower of Sorrow: "A tower in the deep East Forest. On the top floor, there is the Dragon of Time, which has been petrified." The Tears of Undine: "A gem stone which can make rain happen. It is traded at a high price in drought areas." Yukiya's wolf: "A gray wolf, which always follows behind Yukiya. It seems to understand human languages…" Wizard/Wizardess: "A person who has a magical power and is capable using the power. A magical power is an inborn ability; it is impossible to acquire the magical abilities except for the cases such as contracts, spells or certain specific cases. How the magical powers appear varies from each wizard. In case of a wizard with weak magical powers may not aware him/herself as a wizard. In Gedonelune, it is said that one out of 200 citizens is born to be a wizard. It is believed that magical powers are affected by genes; in fact the Goldstein is known as the distinguished family which has produced wizards with great magical abilities. Ancient people believed that wizards were descendants of dragons, however, today the study of magic has developed so that the theory was denied." Gallery Glossary_1.png Glossary_2.png Glossary_3.png Glossary_4.png Glossary_5.png Glossary_6.png Glossary_7.png Category:Gameplay